History Repeats Itself
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: ET TT Tomoyo and Eriol had a tragic past in Clow's lifetime. Will history repeat iself? RR plz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own CCS! I wish!  
  
1 History Repeats Itself: Chapter One  
  
-Present-  
  
"So, I really want the flower theme of the wedding to be white lilies," Daidouji Tomoyo said as she held up an elegant photograph of the particular flower. Gently, she placed it down into their scrapbook. When she saw Hiiragizawa Eriol's face scrunch up in distaste, she smiled and added, "Of course, we must have a side of pale blue wisterias to match." With that, the lines that had ran across his face disappeared.  
  
"You know, Tomoyo-chan. You're going to spoil me," he said as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life. He'd never felt this happy, ever.  
  
"Hey, this is our wedding we're planning. I want it to be special," she whispered in his ear before blowing a gentle kiss in it, making him shudder. "I'm glad we decided to keep a scrapbook. Now, when it's time for us to really get married, we'll have everything we need here. However, I do think that the fake wedding picture is a little much. But I guess you can never be too prepared. I just have to pick out a frame for it."  
  
"You're a genius, you know that? Now, let me take you home before your okaa-san send out a search party for you."  
  
  
  
-Past-  
  
The young apprentice sat down at the back of the cottage and stared into the distance. Beads of sweat raced down his forehead and his long, dark hair clung onto him as if life depended on it. He never quite figured out why his parents sent him to study with a blacksmith, but he figured they had their reasons. Everything they did was always part of some plan. He must say that this apprenticeship contributed greatly to his strength. He was no longer the short, scrawny boy that walked into the shop 3 years ago. Now, with his six feet height, broad shoulders, well-toned muscles, and amazingly good looks, he became the object of attention to every girl in town.  
  
However, he held his sights for one girl only. For the past 3 years, he'd lived under the same roof as her, sat at the same table as her during meals, and observed her from a distance. It was amazing how she always kept her posture and manners. The way she walked, talked, laughed, or did anything for that matter, entranced him and made him love her even more. Every lock of those luscious curls were always in place, her eyes always twinkled brighter than the brightest stars, every aspect of her personality shone through her peasant attire… How he would treasure her if she belonged to him…  
  
"Clow-san!" a clear voice rang in the distance. Snapping immediately out of his trance, he saw the girl of his dreams running towards him. That goofy smile appeared on his face second-naturely as she came closer. Standing up, he walked towards her to meet her halfway. When she reached him, he gave her a minute to restore her energy.  
  
"Kioko-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me something less formal?" the young man said with a low chuckle. With gentle eyes, he stared at the girl in front of her. A blush had crept to her cheeks from the running, making them even more rosy than usual.  
  
"Well, how many times do I have to tell you that if my father heard you call me Kioko-chan, he would chop your leg off?" she replied smoothly. "And plus, it's not proper. I bet that you say that to every girl you meet."  
  
"Only the ones as beautiful as you, and I've only met one of them," he said. He was a bit hurt, though. He never thought that she would think he's like that.  
  
Kana Kioko, the daughter of the most famous blacksmith in town, felt a pang of jealousy run through her. Using a slightly higher than normal tone, she asked curiously, "Oh? Do I know this girl? Is she one from this town?"  
  
"Yes, I do think you know her. She has the most amazing amethyst eyes and long dark curls. She has skin as pale as snow and lips the color of the most beautiful cherry blossoms," he teased. He winced a little when he saw that she hadn't taken up the hint. She's very insightful indeed, but when it comes to affairs of the heart, she's as dense as her distant, emerald- eyed cousin, Wattan Miki.  
  
"Hm, she does sound very beautiful. However, I do not recognize this description. Maybe next time we pass by her, you can point her out to me?" she replied innocently. Clow Reed groaned loudly and began to walk off. "What did I say?" Kioko asked softly. As he walked away, she ran those descriptions through her mind and realized that they matched her perfectly. Apprehending that he'd been teasing her, she grabbed the nearest bucket and chucked it at his head.  
  
Right before the large chunk of wood made contact with his head, he turned around and caught it. He shook his head and a handsome grin spread across his face. "And I thought the beautiful Kana Kioko always behaved like a lady." He stared dreamily as she laughed at his antics. Her laughter was carried by the wind, and into the depths of his heart…  
  
  
  
-Present-  
  
"Eriol-sama!!!" a loud shout rang through the house. Hiiragizawa Eriol held his head as he tried to recapture the melodic laughter that he vaguely remember. After several failing attempts, he gave up and kicked the blankets onto the floor. He sat there for a few seconds, dazed, but then the loud voice of his guardian woke him right up.  
  
"I'm already eighteen… why do I have to put up with this every morning?" he murmured under his breathe.  
  
"Because you refuse to get rid of him," a deep voice said from behind him. Eriol nearly jumped if he hadn't recognized those small butterfly wings.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, Spinel. And plus, Nakuru-chan's family, just like you are. We can't just get rid of him. Now come on, before Nakuru has another one of his fits," the blue-haired boy muttered. Something about the dream he had last night keeps haunting him though. He keeps seeing those amethyst eyes gaze lovingly at him. He'd only felt that way with Tomoyo, having his heartbeat quicken, and his breath cut off. This is probably because she's the only person he'd ever loved. However, he didn't think Clow was ever in love. There was no part of his memory that recalled an intimate relationship with any woman. The one woman he remembered from Clow's life was the fortune teller, but he remember the feeling was purely respect. 'I'll ask Yue about it later,' he thought and disregarded the dream for the remainder of the morning… 


	2. Chapter Two

1 History Repeats Itself: Chapter Two  
  
-Past-  
  
"Clow-san?" the dark-haired woman next to him asked.  
  
Looking over at his beloved, he threw a grin and replied, "Yes, Kioko- chan?" It's one of those lazy summer days when you just don't want to do anything, which is what they're doing. They spent the afternoon lying in the lavender field, allowing the scent to seep through their skin.  
  
"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.  
  
At first, he thought she was just joking, but when he saw the endless depth of her amethyst eyes, his face grew serious. With one of his long, pale fingers, he entwined her hair with his, making a perfect braid. When he was done, he looked and found her staring at him intensely. Looking her straight in the eye, he answered, "You're the most beautiful thing in my life."  
  
A glint of happiness shined in her eyes for a split second, but then left as quickly as it came. "I wish I wasn't," she said softly as she fiddled with the tiny braid. She felt the silky texture of it and ran her fingers down the woven path. She bit her lip a little, making it a deeper shade of pink than usual.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, reaching out to touch her face. He was very concerned for her. Lately, after she'd had her talk with her father, she'd seem a little down. He watched closely as she disentangled their hair from each other. Once again, they laid motionless on their backs and stared at the clear sky.  
  
Quickly, she shook her head and looked up with a bright smile. "It's nothing really… and thank you… for saying I'm beautiful." Before he could comment, she rolled over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The next thing Clow knew, she'd gotten up and ran. All he did was stare after her, with his mouth hanging open in awe.  
  
  
  
-Present-  
  
"Eriol-kun!" he heard a whisper and felt a kick. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the amethyst eyes of Daidouji Tomoyo. "Finally, Hogo-sensei is glaring at you like he's going to kill you!" He tore his gaze away from his girlfriend and stared up at the teacher, who was indeed, glaring at him.  
  
"This is just great…" he murmured as the teacher approached him with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Hiiragizawa-san, I trust that you're free on Tuesday. Daidouji- san, if I can please borrow your boyfriend for about half an hour after school on Tuesday for detention, I'd be delighted. Also, if you don't mind, I think placing you two next to each other is a mistake. Daidouji-san, please move to the seat in the back," he said quickly. Without any place to say anything, Tomoyo waved to Eriol before moving to her new seat.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," she whispered. Eriol nodded and smiled.  
  
"To your seat, Daidouji-san!" he raised his voice. Seeing that they'd really done it this time, she almost ran to her seat. "Anyway, without further ado, I'd like to introduce a new student. I'd like you all to welcome Michiko Hoshi." With that, a girl with long dark hair and dark blue eyes walked into the classroom. For a split second, it seemed like her eyes had settled on Eriol, making him very uncomfortable. He had to admit, she's a very beautiful girl. She strangely resembled Tomoyo, except with straight hair and different color eyes. Also, her aura differed greatly. Tomoyo's aura was radiant, warm, and loving. Michiko's aura is… exotic, almost dangerous. "Let's see, why don't you sit at the empty seat next to Hiiragizawa. Maybe you can keep him awake."  
  
All the guys in the room already began whispering. "Why does Hiiragizawa always get to sit next to the cute girls? First Daidouji-san, now Michiko-san."  
  
However, in the back was a group of very unhappy people. "Looks like you've got competition, Tomoyo-chan," a girl with glasses said as she observed the new girl closely.  
  
"Naoko-chan, don't be ridiculous. I trust Eriol-kun completely," Tomoyo said  
  
with a chuckle. However, he did seem to be awfully comfortable sitting next to a gorgeous girl like her. 'What am I thinking? Eriol-kun would never do that to me.'  
  
"Well, you can never trust a guy completely. You know, there was this one time when this lady got all her money stolen and the guy dognapped her- " Before Yamazaki could finish, however, a 3 inch thick history book immediately made contact with his head. Recognizing his cue, he shut his mouth quickly.  
  
"I don't trust her. I can feel that she has magic," a quiet, Chinese boy almost growled as he glared at the girl every other guy admired.  
  
"Li-san, let's admit it. It's not easy for you to trust anybody," Rika added in.  
  
With a clearing of the throat, everyone turned their attention to the teacher and an unbelievably boring History class began. During the class, Tomoyo caught herself stealing glimpses at the girl who sat in her old seat. 'Stop it, Tomoyo. It's nothing, don't act like a suspicious wife.'  
  
During lunch, Eriol missed Tomoyo at chorus practice. As he began to have lunch alone, he was approached by his new classmate. "Michiko-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, let's not kid ourselves. We both know we have magic and this mindless charade does get bored really quickly. So, the word is that the reincarnate of the great Clow Reed is having dreams about the past. I bet I can help you with it. You know, my past life was very close to Clow Reed," she said casually as she took a seat next to him.  
  
Immediately alert, Eriol stiffened. "Well, apparently, you have everything all planned out already. Are you going to tell me your plans or do I have to do something in exchange for them?"  
  
"Oh, I don't need anything from you. This profits the both of us. Let me tell you something, that Kioko girl that you had the goo-goo eyes on? That was me," she stated plainly. However, a seductive smile played itself on her face. Speechless, Eriol's mouth hung open. With a swift move of her index finger, Hoshi closed his lower lip. "We're soul mates, Eriol. We'll be together in the end, you'll see." With that, she walked away, leaving a stunned Eriol behind.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo stared out the window at the large sakura tree in the schoolyard. There he was, sitting there waiting as usual. However, then a familiar black-haired girl came along and sat next to him. A little too close. 'Stop it, Tomoyo, you're just being paranoid.' However, they seemed more intimate with every passing second. Unconsciously, she turned to her nervous habit of clutching her snow-white handkerchief. 


	3. Chapter Three

1  
  
2 History Repeats Itself: Chapter Three  
  
-Present-  
  
After school that day, as Eriol waited for Tomoyo, the thoughts from lunch still drifted around his head. He decided to shake off those thoughts when he saw Tomoyo running towards him. For some reason, this feeling seems very familiar. Right when she was about to approach him, however, Michiko popped out of nowhere. "Eriol-kun!" she shouted as she waved her arms in the air. Both of their gazes turned towards the energetic girl who now jumped on Eriol's back and was whispering in Eriol's ear. Feeling hot tears sting her eyes, Tomoyo turned and fled.  
  
Eriol stared after her and was about to call her when he felt a hand on his arm. "Don't even think about it. She definitely thinks that you're head-over-heels in love with me. Don't waste your time on her, Eriol-kun. She doesn't even have any magic. Now you and me, that's a different story." Eriol shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be the reincarnation of that sweet girl he'd seen in his dreams. Without second thought, he dashed after Tomoyo, but not before hearing a distant, "You'll regret it!"  
  
After a half an hour, he finally found her sitting at a bench in the park. "There you are, Tomoyo-chan. I've been looking for you all over the place. Look, it really isn't what it looked like," he said before she could say anything. She just stared at him for a while and said nothing. Seeing this, he desperately rushed forward and held her in his arms. Feeling her shake with sobs, he gently patted her head and held her tighter. The autumn winds blew wildly around them and brought the couple closer together. After a few 'I'm sorry's' and 'it won't happen again,' they sat and watched the sunset.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo suddenly spoke out.  
  
"Yes, my dear Tomoyo-chan?" he said as he turned towards her.  
  
"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she suddenly asked. This question took him back a little and a strange sense of déjà vu washed over him. However, he quickly disregarded it.  
  
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in all my lifetimes," he said honestly. And this is the truth, he'd never felt this way about any other girl before.  
  
A sad smile appeared on Tomoyo's face before she brushed it aside. "Then can you promise me that I'll be the only girl you'll ever love?" she asked as she stared deep into his eyes.  
  
The name Kana Kioko flashed in his mind and made him hesitate a little. However, after a split second, he replied, "How can I love anyone else after you?"  
  
Being the perceptive girl she is, Tomoyo immediately noticed the hesitation in his voice. She put on a smile anyway. "I love you, Eriol-kun. No matter what you do…" Tomoyo muttered as she leaned closer towards him. She had this gut feeling that he's going to leave her soon, but she tried to best to ignore it. However, in the back of her mind, a voice kept telling her that she's usually right.  
  
-Past-  
  
"Hey, Clow Reed! Don't play dumb with me! Teach me magic, please?!" a water fortune teller from town pleaded as he carried the two buckets of water up the hill. She'd been bugging him for the longest time, and during the entire time, he'd made it clear that it wasn't happening.  
  
"Madoushi-san, I'm sorry. I just don't have the time right now. I plan on finishing my apprenticeship and moving on… to other things," he said with a sigh. In the back of his mind, a fragile girl with amethyst eyes came to mind. Yes, after he accomplishes his task here, he'll formally ask for her hand in marriage. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have work to do."  
  
"You're not getting away with it that easily, Reed-kun," she shouted. Unexpectedly, she jumped on his back, sending both of them rolling down the hill. She'd struggled to kidnap him with the rope she'd brought, but she hadn't been very successful. They ended up in a very odd position, with Madoushi trying to hold Clow down by two hands and her looking over him. Just as he was about to push her of, he heard someone call his name. Looking sideways, he found himself staring into Kioko's watery eyes.  
  
"I… didn't know you were busy. Excuse me," she stuttered before running.  
  
"Wait, Kioko-chan, it's not what you think!" he shouted after her. But before he could fit another word in, she was long gone and he still has Madoushi hanging over him.  
  
-Present-  
  
"Oh my goodness. These dreams have to end because they're really freaking me out," Eriol said to no one in particular as he brushed his teeth. He hadn't realized that he'd dozed off from his book. "Every time I even close my eyes, I get a vision of some kind. I just want them to end."  
  
And just as he wished, the dreams did end for a few weeks. However, this was not enough to keep Hoshi from hanging over him whenever she had the opportunity, especially in front of Tomoyo. To Eriol, it seemed like Tomoyo's been very busy lately. It'd been at least a week that they haven't even talked. Instead, he ended up spending more time with Hoshi, even if he's thinking of Tomoyo the entire time.  
  
On the other hand, seeing Eriol growing more comfortable towards Hoshi nearly broke Tomoyo's heart in two. After lying to him about an 'extra chorus practice,' she often stared at him and Hoshi walking down the street together from around the corner. There was even one time when she blew him a kiss before leaving. That was when she made her decision, she would give them her blessing.  
  
Ending the relationship was more difficult than she thought. She deliberately avoided Eriol on several occasions, and even walked the other way when she saw him coming. Everything was just happening too fast for her to catch.  
  
At the corner of her mind, she remembered a letter from her mother, who was currently away from business. In the letter, her mother strongly encouraged her to marry Touya, Sakura's elder brother. Her mother had said that Touya had asked her hand in marriage and she strongly approves, all they need now is Tomoyo's approval. For the entire time, she'd just thought that Touya liked her for her looks, so she avoided the subject as much as possible. However, she knew she couldn't run from it for very long.  
  
AU: Please don't stop reading because of the T+T-ness. I really enjoy your reviews! 


	4. Last Chapter

1 History Repeats Itself: Chapter Four  
  
-Past-  
  
For weeks Kioko had given him the cold shoulder, avoiding him at all cost. She even took up the habit of eating in the kitchen, claiming that she wanted to learn as much from the cook as possible. However, anyone with eyes can see that's not the primary reason of her sudden change. There was definitely something odd when her father said that she's going to make a fine wife. But Clow felt that he didn't have the right to question her, so he just spent the entire day thinking about her instead.  
  
However, one day when he walked back to the cottage, he saw Kioko's two second cousins, Wattan Miki and Wattan Toki, there with the rest of the Kana family. Her father looked awfully happy as he shook the hand of the young man while Miki gave Kioko an ecstatic hug. As he stepped closer, he heard Miki and Kioko's conversation.  
  
"I can't believe you're really going to be my sister-in-law! This is so great! We've always been like sisters anyway! You know, my brother have liked you for the longest time! Congratulations!" Miki squealed as she gave Kioko another hug. Clow dropped the bucket he'd been holding. The rusted metal clashed to the floor with a loud noise, drawing everyone's attention on him. For a split second, his and Kioko's gazes met.  
  
"Clow, my man! Get out of those black clothes! We're going to have a celebration!" his master greeted him with a pat on the back. He forced a smile and stole glances at Kioko, who had her head down the entire time. "Yup! My pride and joy is finally going to get married! It's about time! I've been waiting for this moment my entire life! Come, meet the lucky man! This is Wattan Toki, my future son-in-law!" With a polite smile and handshake, Clow Reed fought the urge to throw this man across the room. However, he only stared questioningly at Kioko during the entire meal. While everyone around him was rejoicing and celebrating, his heart was mourning and dying.  
  
In the middle of the meal, feeling awfully uncomfortable, Kioko dismissed herself, saying she's not feeling well. Toki, immediately concerned, placed his hand on hers. Noticing their intimacy, Clow winced slightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need to rest. Still a little dizzy from all the excitement, 'tis all." With that, Kioko had managed to shatter his heart into a million pieces. "Good night," she announced to everyone before retiring to her room. That night, for the first time ever, Clow Reed cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
-Present-  
  
"I want to break up," the words hit Eriol like a hammer. Staring at her in disbelief, Eriol lost his balance and stumbled backwards.  
  
"W-What? B-but, but what about our wedding? A-and our future? Tomoyo- chan, please reconsider. I-I'll give you everything you've ever wanted!" he said desperately. He was practically begging on his knees. And surely, the Daidouji Tomoyo he knew wouldn't refuse. She would run into his arms and tell him that everything will be all right, that she'll be there for him no matter what.  
  
But this is not the Daidouji Tomoyo he knew. She'd changed. However, in a deep corner of her heart, she'd felt like her world is falling apart. 'No you can't. You can't give me your heart,' her thoughts whispered. "I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-san. I-I really have to break it off. I'm marrying Touya- kun next month and…" she felt her voice begin to trail off and she knew she needed to get out of there before she lost her last nerve.  
  
"What? You're marrying Kinomoto-san?! When did this happen, Tomoyo- chan? Why?" Eriol asked desperately. This just got worse and worse. He could see his future crumbling right in front of his eyes. Yet, he can do nothing to prevent it.  
  
"Look, Hiiragizawa-san, these things happen. People fall out of love and… they move on. I… know this rude but, I request that you don't attend the wedding because that would just make things that much harder. Bye," she whispered the last word and dashed in the opposite direction. The tears were already spilling down her face and while she was saying those harsh words, her heart cried endlessly and tears poured endlessly from the wound. 'I hope you find happiness with Michiko-san,' her heart whispered as she ran away from it's grave.  
  
  
  
-Past-  
  
"Why, Kioko-chan?" Clow asked as he watched the maiden finish her morning sewing. She furiously stabbed the needle through the fabric to hide the shaking of her hands. Failing miserable, she put it down and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Please stop calling me that, Clow-san. I'm someone's fiancé now. I'd prefer it if our relationship was more formal so Toki-kun doesn't mistake us for anything more than acquaintances," she said with an aloof manner. She was just about to get lost in those troubled eyes again, when the image of Madoushi-san hugging him came to her mind again.  
  
"A-acquaintances? Kioko-chan, how can you even say that? Please don't marry him. I know you don't love him and you don't have to do this! I-I can take you away from here a-and we can be together forever and—"  
  
"Stop being so foolish, Clow-san! I've made up my mind and I'm going to stick to my decision," Kioko interrupted him. She knew that one more enticing word from him and she'd really elope with him. However, the haunting image came in mind again. 'He would be happier with her,' she thought to herself. "And who are you to say that I don't love him? I grew up with the man and he's always been very fond of me, thank you very much!"  
  
"I know you don't love him because you love me!" he practically shouted as he took hold of her hands. Holding them close to his heart, she could feel the warmth radiating from him and for a split second, she just wanted to fall into his embrace. Instead, she pulled away from him in glared.  
  
"How dare you call yourself a gentleman? Declaring my feelings? I will marry Toki-kun and that's final!" she said as she felt her eyes water. Quickly, she stormed out of the room before any more emotions get involved. 'This is for his happiness, Kioko.  
  
You have to do this.'  
  
-Present-  
  
"Eriol-kun!" he heard someone enter his room. He'd created an artificial night, with dark curtains and black walls. When he turned, he found himself staring at Michiko Hoshi.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled, nearly throwing a beer bottle at her.  
  
"I know what happened and I… I have to confess!" she cried. "I lied! Tomoyo-chan is the reincarnate of Kioko, not me! I'm only the reincarnate of Madoushi, the magician who'd always loved you from afar!" By this time, she'd collapsed on the floor with sobs.  
  
He wasn't as surprised as she thought he'd be. He'd figured this for a while. "Get up and leave. Never let me see you again."  
  
Their wedding had been perfect. Everything was just according to Tomoyo's wishes. From the white lilies to the beautiful music. Touya hadn't once objected to anything she wanted. 'She deserves the best,' he thought as he downed another drink.  
  
-Past-  
  
Years later…  
  
"Is a family portrait really necessary, Toki-kun?" Wattan Kioko asked as her maid piled her long, dark curls on top of her head. "Honestly, and who are we getting to paint us anyway?"  
  
"You will never guess, sweet heart. It's our old from, Clow Reed!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kioko's jaw almost dropped at the mention of his name. "I'm sure you miss your childhood friend a lot," he said as he encircled his arms around her. She turned to him and nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Look! Aren't I pretty?" a little girl of 5 came twirling in the room.  
  
"Yes, you look gorgeous. Now, shall we go?" she asked eagerly as she stepped in the living room. Just as she had suspected, Clow Reed was standing there waiting, just ask handsome as ever. "Clow-san," she said, acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Wattan-san," he greeted formally. 'Now we're truly acquaintances. Just as you wish. I'd promised to give you everything… But in my heart, you're still my Kioko-chan,' he thought as he glanced at the beauty in front of him. "Now, would you mind standing a little to the right…?"  
  
-Present-  
  
Years later…  
  
"Oh my goodness. Hiiragizawa-san! Can you take over? I have to leave NOW! Tomoyo-chan's in labor!" Touya shouted at his partner across the room while holding the phone. He'd always known that Eriol had a thing for his wife, but he knew that she would stay faithful to him.  
  
"Of course, Kinomoto-san. Have you decided on a name yet?" Eriol asked as another twist mangled his heart. It should be him who's rushing to the delivery room.  
  
"A name! Oh crap! Name...name…name… I know! How about Kioko?" Touya asked frantically. He'd never been a father before and the adrenaline was rushing through his body like crazy.  
  
Eriol froze at the mention of that name. "It's a very fitting name, Kinomoto-san. Now I would rush to the hospital if I were you, before your wife screams her head off," he said as he watched Touya run out of their office. "Don't forget your car keys!" With that, the man ran back in the room, grabbed the keys off his desk and practically tripped out the door.  
  
'History does repeat itself,' he thought as he stared at a picture he'd taken out of his drawer. 'But I'm happy that some things turned out differently. At least Tomoyo-chan and I are still friends,' he thought as he pressed a kiss on the 18-year old that smiled brightly at him many years ago...  
  
AN: This is the final chapter. The next fic I'm writing is definitely E+T to make up for those E+T fans! 


End file.
